<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He wouldn’t right? by kyooooki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739787">He wouldn’t right?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyooooki/pseuds/kyooooki'>kyooooki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cheating, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:28:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyooooki/pseuds/kyooooki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo gets a suggestive letter directed to his husband and finds out why one morning. </p><p>I wanted this to go one way but it ended up going another but I still like it! It’s based on the song babooshka by kate bush!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He wouldn’t right?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroo picked up a chubby little baby from her cradle, cooing happily at the baby as she smiled and giggled at him. The little girl was his and his husband's adoptive daughter that they successfully adopted months before. He lightly bounced her in his arms as he went outside to the fence to collect their weekly mail. It was a few letters, mostly bills and newspaper stuff they didn't need. He shuffled through them and saw an unusual yellow envelope that was sent to his husband.</p><p> </p><p>Since they had been married for a while they both opened each other's mail when they got it so he didn't waste his time going into their house, setting down their little girl in her high chair then opening the envelope. There was a single piece of paper in it that was filled with neat words. This was a letter to his husband from someone he didn't know. Was it one of kenma's new friends or coworkers that he didn't tell about him yet?</p><p> </p><p>Once he read over the note his heart dropped and he felt sick. The note was very suggestive, talking about stuff they'd when kenma moved over to them. The unknown person used pet names for his husband. Maybe it was a stalker and kenma was too afraid to tell him? That had to be it. His husband was loyal to him, never cheating or looking at someone else. Plus they had a child now, kenma would never cheat on him now that they had a child together.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo put the note back in the envelope and sealed it back up so it didn't look like he touched it. He left it on the counter and picked up their baby girl before cooing and bringing her into the living room where she was set down near a bunch of baby toys. He was conflicted on what to do but kept a smile as he played so his girl wouldn't notice something was off.</p><p> </p><p>When it was time for his husband to come home kuroo put their little girl into the high chair and set down some healthy snacks before feeding them to her one by one and congratulating her on doing so. The door squeaked open and a tired but happy voice came from the door saying, "I'm back babe!". Kenma walked in and set down his keys before walking over to his babbling baby girl and kissed her forehead then doing the same to kuroo. "The food smells amazing. How was she today?" His husband asked as he sat down at the kitchen table, noticing the note and grabbing it, slipping into his pocket quickly. "She was good. She misses her daddy when he's gone all day. Maybe he could get some time off this weekend?" Kuroo said watching lovingly as his husband fed their girl.</p><p> </p><p>"I miss her too and I miss you. I'll try to get some time off but you know my boss hates me" kenma stressed as he took a napkin and wiped some applesauce from the baby's mouth. "I'll send him an email and ask him to take it easy on you. You don't deserve so much stress" kuroo purred as he took kenmas free hand into his own.</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay you don't need to do that. How about this weekend we go all out like a big breakfast, playtime, invite some friends over, and then maybe we can go to the art museum?" He asked, tightening his grip on kuroos hand lovingly.</p><p> </p><p>"That sounds amazing. Can you feed her so I can run you a hot bath? Today was long and you must be sore" kuroo asked. "Yeah, I'll feed her. Thank you for caring so much love" kenma said, kissing kuroos hand lightly. Kuroo smiled as he got up and kissed their baby girl's head before going upstairs and turning on the bathwater.</p><p> </p><p>Later that night kuroo remembered the letter and turned around his husband's arms so he could face him. Kenma was already asleep so he took advantage of that and softly laid his hand on his husband's cheek, lightly rubbing his thumb under kenma's eye. His husband was amazing in every way. Years earlier he had ditched his thoughts about if he was good enough for kenma but with the letter those thoughts resurfaced. Was he not good enough for kenma? Did he not satisfy him enough for him to stay loyal in their relationship?</p><p> </p><p>Kenmas eyes fluttered open and a smile made its way to his face when he saw kuroo looking at him with so much admiration like the day they got together. When he looked further into his husband's eyes he found worry and that made his smile turn to a frown. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" Kenma asked softly as he brought up his pale hand to rest on kuroos. Kuroo smiled and kissed his husband's forehead. "Do I satisfy you? I know I don't give you sex very often but I'm just so busy with her" He asked, his voice quiet so he didn't wake up his girl and so he didn't have to admit he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma frowned and held kuroos hand in his own before giving it a gentle squeeze. "Of course you do. I'd tell you if I wasn't" kenma said a little defensively as he looked through kuroos eyes for what he was feeling. His eyes were always how kenma could read him so easily. "Good. Don't worry about hurting me, I want you to feel happy and pleased in this relationship" kuroo said. Kenma nodded and cuddled closer to his husband to whom was put around kenmas waist and cuddled into kenmas neck. They got a few minutes of comfortable silence before they felt something jump on their bed and make its way towards them.</p><p> </p><p>"No this is my turn to cuddle with him" kuroo whined when he felt the two cats make their way over to them and plop down right on them. Kenma snickered and pet the two cats before moving them to his side so they could lay beside him. "There we can cuddle," he said while kuroo brought them back together.</p><p> </p><p>In the morning kuroo woke up early and saw his husband sitting on the edge of the bed so he quietly sat up and moved over to the edge so he could wrap his arms around kenmas waist and put his head on his shoulder. "Good morning kitten" he purred into kenmas ear before he looked down and saw the note from yesterday in his husband's hands. "So you read it?" Kuroo asked as he took his head off and looked at kenma to see if he looked scared because if he looked scared then maybe it was a stalker.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah I just finished," he said quietly. Kuroo carefully took the note and read over it again, his heart hurting a little when he knew this was meant for his husband. "You know you can tell me anything kitten? I'll believe you %100" he said calmly as he took kenmas hand in his own. He always liked taking kenmas hand so he knew kenma was there and safe.</p><p> </p><p>"I know" kenmas voice trembled as tears started to prick his eyes. Kuroo noticed and carefully got his husband into his lap so he could hug and hold him in his arms. Tears started to fall while kenma gripped onto kuroos bareback while kuroo softly rubbed kenmas back to calm him down. "Shh shh. It's alright kitten. You're alright" kuroo said gently into kenmas ear.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes, kenma finally calmed down and sniffled into kuroos shoulder before giving his explanation that kuroo fully deserved. "They've been sending me them for over a year now. I didn't want to tell you because I was scared and then we got our little girl and I don't want her or you to get into trouble. I love you both too much for that Kuro" he said shakily while he gripped onto kuroo.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you guys too. So so much! We'll find who this is and make them stop. You won't have to go through this by yourself kitten" kuroo stated, continuing to rub his husband's back to calm him down and give him a sense of security. "Now take off today so we can cuddle alright? We can cuddle you up in blankets and watch a movie. The glow in the dark stars in the living room will finally pay off" kuroo said with a smile while he pulled back from the hug and lightly kissed kenmas lips. Kenma kissed back for a few seconds then pulled back with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you Kuro. I'm glad I was able to have a life with you. We got two cheerful cats and a beautiful bright baby girl. I never thought I'd get so far" kenma said as he traced his fingers over kuroos hips. "Me neither but I'm glad we ended up together. What do you think about getting up and starting breakfast while I get her dressed?" Kuroo asked. "That sounds good. I bought her a new dress so you can put her in that" kenma said happily as he got off kuroos lap and held out his hand so kuroo could follow him. Kuroo got up with a smile and took his husband's hand before they got to the stairs and split up so kuroo could dress their daughter and kenma could cook breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>The whole day they spent close together and with their daughter, giving each other small kisses when they had the chance. Most times kenma was at his job so he wouldn't spend much time with the both of them so when he actually did they both loved it. During dinner, kenma got a box and gave it to kuroo who opened it and some stacks on stacks of the same yellow envelope from before. He couldn't believe how dedicated the unknown person must have been to send so many notes. He felt bad he let kenma go through all this alone while he happily did work and stayed with their daughter.</p><p> </p><p>When he found a suggestive one all he could do was look at kenma and open his arms, kenma going into his arms and letting kuroo hold him for minutes on end. "Oh, kitten I'm so sorry. You never deserved going through these. Please tell me if you're ever in trouble. I'll always protect you and our baby girl" he said while he clung to his husband.</p><p> </p><p>In the end, kenma got the person to 'stop' sending him letters and got a little off time from work. He changed where the postal service sent their mail so he could get it first. He never got the courage to tell kuroo all those letters had replies that he wrote. When he 'took off' work he really just limited the time he spent at the unknown person's house to get satisfied.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>